


Better Choice

by VeryMauk_aGast



Series: Sneaking Around the Xhorhouse [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Caduceus has ALL the tea to spill, Caduceus passive perception vs. Fjord’s terrible stealth rolls, Domestic, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Xhorhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMauk_aGast/pseuds/VeryMauk_aGast
Summary: While up for some late-night tea, Caduceus heard the creak of footsteps.(AKA the one where Fjord does the ‘walk of shame’ and gets caught)





	Better Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dadton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadton/gifts).



Caduceus heard a subtle creak in the floor as he finished stirring some honey into his cup of tea. Granted, creaks were normal in a house this big, but this sounded more like footsteps. His ears twitched as he heard a hushed whisper of a familiar, drawling voice and a couple words in a language he didn’t quite understand. Sounded like Mr. Caleb though. Huh. 

Caduceus wandered out of the kitchen and heard the hesitant padding of footsteps coming through the library and into the training room. He continued towards the stairs, pausing in the doorway when he immediately noticed Fjord attempting to be stealthy as he made his way towards the stairs as well.

The half-orc’s hair was messy, and his shirt looked rumpled as though it’d been tossed on the floor. Paired with the absolutely distinct smell, Caduceus could tell just what he and Mr. Caleb had been up to. 

Fjord hadn’t noticed him yet, but Caduceus couldn’t help himself. It was just too much fun to mess with his friend a little. He cleared his throat loudly just as Fjord made it to the door next to the stairs. 

Fjord jumped and whirled around instinctively. “Oh... Deuces. Didn’t see you there.” Caduceus gave him a grin, seeing his swollen lips in the dim moonlit house. Fjord shuffled back and forth a bit, clearly struck awkward by being found out. “Well... I should probably get to sleep...” Fjord muttered as he headed to the stairs again. 

Caduceus cleared his throat again. “Hey, Fjord.”

“Yeah?”

“Better choice.”

Confusion flitted over the man’s face before understanding made Fjord flush slightly. “Thanks, Deuces. G’night.”

“Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Dadton who prompted this drabble with the quote “Better choice.” 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
